cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Kia
, Tribbleofdoom , Ruizloo |Living = Back to Haunt, Fall for Grace, Rise to Power, Family First, Who's Your Daddy?, Love Hurts |Flashback = Fall for Grace, Rise to Power}} Kia is a brown she-wolf with a pale underbelly, chest and muzzle, three darker dots below each of her eyes, light blue eyes and two purple feathers at the left side of her head. She is Rune's Par'Sherra. Upon Rune's Death, she becomes the Par'Sherra of Lupis.Episode 26 Personality : Kia is cunning, smart, and unquestionably loyal to her master, Rune, serving him as Par'Sherra. Much like him, she has a cruel and unforgiving nature, driven by the feelings she has for the alpha. She has a deeply rooted hatred for traitors, such as Mink. Trivia *Kia is in love with Rune.Dat Grin: Comment Thread *She possesses incredible speed and attack dodging skills. *Her brother in flight is either a violet backed starling or the same mandarin duck as Rune's. Tribble suggested it could have been a shared experience.Cow of the Wild Voice Actor Livestream Mistakes *Her color palette has changed numerous times. Her first design shows her as brown with a red undercoat , whereas later designs depict her as light brown, dark brown with a lighter undercoat, red-brown with a lighter underside, and dark red-brown with a lighter undercoat . *She has been mistakenly shown with green eyes. *It is uncertain whether her name is spelled as Kea or Kia, as the credits on different episodes have shown her name written in both ways before. History Things Best Left Forgotten : Coming soon... Back to Haunt : Coming soon... Fall for Grace, Rise to Power : After Rune and Mink had killed the two trespassers that hunted in the Feather Ferals' territories, Kia abruptly appears and briefly congratulate Rune on a job well done. Afterwards, she question Rune whether she should take the prey back to the pack, in which he replies with a yes. A different scene begins, showing the chestnut-color she-wolf bending her head low to grab the duck and then leaving the screen. The background, blurred at that time, goes clear and is left with Silver, the silver Kingdom wolf, lying lifeless in a pool blood with her throat ripped open, to the point where one is able to see the neck-bone. : A bit after that scene concludes, Mink talks of Kia. She states that she would be sneaky, and questions Rune why she always has to follow him around. Rune responds that she is his Par'Sherra, and accuses Mink of being jealous. The smoky she-wolf then talks about Kia being creepy. Family First Kia first acts when Bone threatens Rune in the den of the Alpha, Fang. She defends her king and starts to fight the Beta. Later, she is seen still fighting with him. However, she is not hurt at all, while Bone is covered in his own blood. Kia makes fun of him when he falls onto the ground. When Bone attemps to attack her for a last time, she simply kicks him back, showing no interest in fighting with him anymore. She then is ordered to leave along with Rune, her leader. Love Hurts : Kia appears briefly in the background with Rune, looking judgmental or with a scowl on her face. She doesn't have any lines, but after Marra kills Rune, Kia's master, she watches with Lupis, a mask of horror on her face. Gallery Kia Reference.png Kia1.png Gotcha.png Do that again.png File:Screenshot_20180711-143843.jpg|Kia and Marra watching Rune fight Lupis poor_lil_kia_by_tribble_of_doom-d69n5qp.png|Kia the loner|link=December 30 2018 hqdefault.jpg|Kia alongside her master Rune|link=December 30 2018 Ep24S1-0110.png Screenshot 2019-06-26 at 6.09.29 PM.png Quotes References }} Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced by GirlWithTheWolfHood Category:Characters voiced by Taumeow Category:Characters voiced by TribbleOfDoom Category:Characters voiced by Ruizloo Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Feather Ferals Category:Par'Sherras Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Back To Haunt Characters Category:Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Characters Category:Family First Characters Category:Who's Your Daddy? Characters Category:Love Hurts Characters